


Ready. Set. Go

by stephinator87



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephinator87/pseuds/stephinator87
Summary: Robin had lived her whole life never wanting to have kids.  Yet, she can't help but smile whenever she shes Barney interacting with children.
Relationships: Robin Scherbatsky/Barney Stinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am reposting the prologue after some editing :)   
> Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Scherbatsky or Barney Stinson but they deserved better than what the series gave them.

Prologue

They had been married for five years, well five years next week; and what an amazing five years it had been. Immediately after their wedding Barney and Robin embarked on a world tour Honeymoon. They started in Australia, and from there went to China, the Europe and after two months of travelling Barney surprised Robin by taking her to Vancouver, where they spent the last two weeks of their Honeymoon exploring Robin’s hometown. Barney would never admit it but he liked Vancouver, a lot.

When they returned to New York they dove back into work, Robin anchoring the evening news for WWN, and Barney returning to GNB to do whatever it was that he did.

Barney and Robin still frequented MacClaren’s from time to time when the whole gang could get together however Marshall and Lily were busy with Marvin starting Elementary School and Ted became busy with his wife Tracy, their daughter Penny and their new baby Luke.

“Tell me again why we are going out of the city to No-Where’s-Vil, New York?” Barney asked Robin as she drove them out of the city.

“Ted and Tracy want us to see their new landscaped yard Barney.” Robin answered, looking in her rear view mirror and watching the city fade from view.

“I’ve seen it.” Barney said fiddling with the radio.

“No, you saw it in pictures.” He found a station he liked, “it will be fun, Lily and Marshall are coming too and we haven’t seen them in a long time.”

“Yea, okay. Marvin must be getting pretty big now.” Barney reclined in his seat and closed his eyes.

Robin smiled at him and was happy he was going to have a little nap so she could have some time with her thoughts. Barney had been bringing up kids a lot lately; not pressuring her to have any or anything but just bringing them up in casual conversation. They had been having dinner and he had mentioned how well behaved a five year old was being at the table across from them, and then when they fly to Vancouver for her sister’s wedding there was a mother struggled to keep her baby quiet and Barney had offered to hold the kid and like magically they stopped crying. Then, at the wedding, he had danced with a little girl who had shyly asked him to dance with her and he had spent three songs with her. He even let her dance on his shoes and hold on to his suit.

Barney knew Robin couldn’t have any kids the traditional way but she noticed that he was discussing surrogacy with his brother and his husband as well. Robin wasn’t even sure if he knew he was doing it at all but as she drove she thought of how great these first five years of marriage had been for them, but also felt like something was missing; but wasn’t sure if kids were it. She knew they would have to have a conversation about this and soon. Both of their jobs were so demanding and they liked it that way, but she could always switch to the noon news if she ever wanted to be home in the evenings.

Robin shook her head; was she really thinking of this? She tried to keep her mind on the road.

End Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The backyard landscaping was nice, Robin looked around Ted and Tracy’s expansive back yard as an excited Ted showed them around and explained every little thing in painstaking detail. The gang smiled politely. This was their Ted after all. Robin noticed that Barney had managed to disappear from everyone; she looked behind herself and could see Barney at the other side of the backyard playing soccer with Marvin and Penny. She shook her head and continued to listen to Ted ramble on.

“He’s so good with the kids”, Tracy observed quietly next to Robin. Baby Luke was on Tracy’s hip and she really did make being a mother look that easy. 

“That’s because he is a child.” Robin smirked.

“And THIS, is the new fountain I put in,” Ted had spoken up, not wanting his wife and friend to interrupt his tour. He looked around and saw Barney. “Not cool man, you’re missing my backyard tour!” He called over to Barney.

“It’s okay Ted.” Tracy said, putting a hand on her husband’s shoulder “Plus, I think you’ve tortured your friends enough, let’s get the barbeque fired up hey?”

“Okay, fine.” Ted moped and walked towards the kitchen with his wife to get lunch ready.

“Mommy, mommy!” Robin looked down to see little Marvin running towards his mother. Actually he wasn’t that little anymore. At only six years old he had to be the tallest in his class.

“Yes, my little soccer star.” Lily responded.

“Uncle Barney said that there was a laser tag place close to here and maybe we could go after lunch with cousin Penny?” Lily glared at Barney. 

“Honey, Penny is still pretty little to be going to laser tag with you boys, she’s only four.”

“Auntie Robin can come too! She can watch Penny!”

By now Barney had walked over with Penny on his shoulders. “Yea let’s do it! Teach em young I say. Robin and I can take them for the afternoon, while the parents have kid free chat, right Robin?”

Robin smiled; she loved this happy look on his face. It usually came with a dumb joke afterwards. She really wasn’t sure about taking the two kids out without one of their parents but, she was their Aunt Robin and he was their Uncle Barney so “sure. Let’s take the kids the laser tag.”

“Awesome.” Barney took Penny off of his shoulders, “Okay Pen, go and tell mom, not dad, that we’re going to take you to laser tag.” 

Penny giggled and ran towards the house, “It’s going to be Legendary!”

“Oh my god, did you teach her that?” Lily asked Barney.

“As coolest uncle to all of these rug rats, yes, yes I did teach her that.” Barney answered in true Barney fashion.

“You two gonna be okay with Marvin and Penny; by yourselves?” Marshall asked jokingly. “Don’t let what happened last time to happen.” 

“Oh Marvin is getting too heavy to be my human shield, Penny however..” He trailed off. They all glared at him, “I’m kidding.” 

“I’m going to go and see if Tracy needs any help in the kitchen.” Lily said.

“C’mon Marvin, show me those goals you can score.” Marshall said, taking off with his son, leaving Robin and Barney to walk to the deck where they would be having lunch. 

“Laser tag? Really?” Robin asked.

“You haven’t been in age’s babe.” Barney said matter-of-factly.

“Because, I’m thirty-eight years old Barney.” Robin said.

Barney put his hands over his ears “lalala I can’t hear you, my hot wife still looks twenty-five” and he ran away from her.

She smiled; kids with Barney wouldn’t be bad at all.

They returned home to the city after Midnight. Robin had to admit she did love playing Laser Tag, and playing with little Penny holding her hand and showing her how to shoot the laser gun was fun. They had all gotten ice cream after much to the kid’s parent’s dismay as they spent the rest of the evening running around like crazy. That’s what aunts and uncles were for after all.

“God it feels good to be back in the city. All that fresh air, who needs it!” Barney said taking a seat on the edge of their California King bed as he took his shoes off. “Good laser tag though.” 

Robin sat down slowly next to him. “Barney, do you want to have kids?” She asked quickly, ripping off that band aid.

“What? Robin, no; we made that decision a long time ago.” 

“I know we did. But lately it just seems like you’ve been talking about babies and kids quite a bit.” She placed a gentle hand on his knee, “and that’s okay. I’ve been thinking about it a bit too.” 

“I mean I guess I’ve been talking about kids I guess, I mean we had a pretty Legendary day with the kids today and- Wait, did you just say you’ve been thinking about it? Robin Scherbatsky, a mom?” 

“I feel like you’ve put this dream of having kids away in a box in the back of your closet just to be with me, and I think that maybe I’m ready to share that dream with you?” Robin was nervous; she was fidgeting with the rip in her jeans. 

“Hey” Barney started, taking both her hands in his, “you are never nervous around me, please don’t be nervous about this.” This was why Robin married this man, these small amazing moments no one else saw; moments like this. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“I don’t know a few months maybe. And I know that we can’t have kids the normal way-“

“Whatever you want; surrogacy or adoption.” Barney interrupted quickly. “And we can always still practice having the kids the normal way; high five!” He held his right hand high up.

Robin rolled her eyes and returned his high five. “Are we really going to do this… Daddy?”

“Hell yea Mommy! Our kid is going to be Legendary.” He grabbed Robin quickly, kissing her as they fell on top of each other on their bed “let’s get practicing!”

End Chapter 1


End file.
